


Behind These Bars

by D3athz_C4lling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Geek America, M/M, Minor Violence, Police Officer England, Smart America, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3athz_C4lling/pseuds/D3athz_C4lling
Summary: Sequel to Geek in the Black and White. Just when Officer Kirkland thought he could leave the embarrassing incident behind, a certain ex-con awaits him in the interrogation room once again. Is it fate…or precise planning from the geek in the bomber jacket?





	Behind These Bars

"It's done, then." Officer Arthur Kirkland said curtly, turning off the small handheld tape recorder and gathering the leaflets on the table.

"So does this mean you bastards will let me go now?" Lovino Vargas, charged for pick pocketing, snapped. He crossed his arms defensively, not really looking at his captive's eyes as his lips formed a small pout against his will.

Straightening out the loose papers and putting them back in the manila folder, the policeman rose from his seat and answered "Yes, you're fortunate that the victim, Mr. Carriedo, didn't press charges against you. You are free to go," Before leaving the interrogation room, he shot over his shoulder "Thank you for your time, Mr. Vargas."

The Italian was taken aback by the last comment, but nonetheless exited the white room to see his twin brother peering at him worryingly. The two talked to each other in their native language while looking at the retreating back of the police officer, already rushing off to another interrogation room.

To be honest, Arthur wasn't listening to what half the thief was saying before he confessed to his crime. But there was good reason as to why his mind was elsewhere: the next case, the one he was heading towards now, was a scandal concerning a computer company. The manager had been embezzling in his own company. After his apprehension, the workers of that company were all called up for an interview to act as witnesses or provide further information concerning the case. One of them was the new manager – Alfred F. Jones.

It has been a year since the police officer last heard of that name. Now the chief of the department, it wasn't his main job to look into these types of cases; but he still did some of the interrogations and investigations himself, saying that he couldn't trust the newly recruited officers to do an efficient and proper job.

This was the moment he had been waiting for the longest time to get sweet revenge. And he will be damned if he went inside that room unprepared – which explained why he wasn't as attentive as he usually was during the whole day. It all boiled down to this moment.

It was a busy day, with all the company employees being gathered to be questioned, so they couldn't spare officers to stand around the outside of the interrogation room recording the conversations. Not that it was needed; these were witnesses, not culprits.

Just perfect for Arthur…

Throwing the file and tape recorder in his hands carelessly onto the table and ignoring the new manila folder set out for him containing Alfred's information, Arthur barged right into the interrogation room and locked the door behind him.

"Howdy part-ner," the new manager greeted with a smile.

It was small, but Arthur caught the pause in the greeting as Alfred realized exactly who it was he was talking to.

Both of them have not forgotten the other.

"Good day, Mr. Jones," Arthur couldn't stop the venom from dripping from those words. He also couldn't help the smirk spreading across his lips as he leered at the other blond sitting at the table.

This was his domain. And now that he knew what the other was capable of, he can easily outwit him and cut off his escape.

"Well then, shall we get started?" the policeman said casually, taking out his handcuffs.

"My, are those things really needed here? I'm not a criminal this time," Alfred said calmly, still smiling at him fondly.

Arthur was no fool. He caught the signs of nervousness – the way the ex-con's fingers curled slightly and dug into his palms on the table. Oh yes, he was going to get his revenge alright.

"Come now, Arthur, I'm sure we can settle this like gentlemen," the smile on his face fell a little with each step the police officer took. When the sandy blond paid no attention to his words he continued "Indeed, we can talk this out…Here, have a…seat!" Just then the ex-con kicked the other chair that was placed across from him towards Arthur from underneath the table.

The furniture slid dangerously fast in the Englishman's direction but soon toppled over on its back legs. Prepared for this scenario, Arthur caught the chair before it crashed to the ground, righting it back up and all the while keeping his piercing green eyes on the man getting up from his seat.

Alfred used the small distraction to walk quickly up to the policeman in an effort to grab the handcuffs with his fast hands.

"Too slow!" Arthur jeered as he pulled back from those outstretched arms. He then moved in to knee the other in the stomach.

For someone wearing a business suit, Alfred was quick and barely dodged the attack by shifting slightly to the right. He was about to counter, hands balled up into fists and ready to punch, or perhaps wanting to kick the other's legs out from underneath him. But before he was able to do anything, he felt something cold pressing up against his forehead.

"That's enough fooling around, Mr. Jones," Arthur sneered, relishing the American's shocked expression. "What's the matter? Never seen a policeman with a gun before?"

"You wouldn't…" The ex-con challenged, although he stopped his struggling and put his hands up in defeat.

The police chief chuckled darkly and stared condescendingly at Alfred before answering. "Try me."

Sapphire eyes once filled with mischief and confidence turned fearful as they looked into predatory emerald ones. The American didn't put up a fight when he was roughly spun around and slammed against the nearby wall, the handcuffs placed around his wrists.

Still pointing the gun at the ex-con Arthur whispered into his ear "Doesn't this bring back fond memories?"

"Hmm, none that I can recall. Since when did they allow savages such as yourself to join the police force?"

Arthur gave a sardonic smile at the reply and tightened the handcuffs around Alfred's wrists. "You got some nerve. Do you have any idea what kind of position you're in?"

The ex-con strained his neck in order to look back at the policeman and smiled with his eyes closed. "Yup! I know that you're not supposed to be doing these things to me. So why don't you stop before someone walks in on us, hmm?"

"Oh don't you worry about that. No one will interrupt us~"

The plastered smile on Alfred's face fell and he winced in pain as Arthur stepped on the calf of his leg, making him kneel down to the officer's height. His back still to the officer he asked "W-What do you want? To kill me?"

"Silly git, 'I'm no murderer'," The Englishman chuckled teasingly, using the exact same words the other used before. He wanted to savor this victory.

Blue eyes widened at the realization. Alfred tried standing up, but the weight of the other's leg on his prevented this. "We really can't talk this over?" he tried desperately.

"There's nothing to talk ab-"

"What's going on in here? Why was the door locked?" Toris Lorinaitis, coffee cup in hand, came into the room and saw the sight before him. "Officer Kirkland! What the hell are you doing to Alfred?"

"I-" The smirk on the Englishman's face was wiped clean off. He looked down and saw the ex-con kneeling before him grinning.

_That bastard!_

The Lithuanian lawyer already had a hunch without the policeman telling him anything. "Put the gun down this instant!"

Red-faced from embarrassment, Arthur reluctantly did as he was told, shamefully lowering the pistol and taking the handcuffs off Alfred as well.

The American took his sweet time getting off from the ground, dusting off his black suit pants before bounding over to the brunet, hiding behind him like a frightened child…but not before smirking at Arthur.

"You-!"

"Sir, I can have you sued for police brutality," Toris said angrily, once again cutting the policeman off.

"It's okay, Toris," Alfred intervened, placing a hand on his lawyer's shoulder.

"What?" the Lithuanian looked at his friend quizzically. "Are you sure? If Arthur is threatening you to keep quite about it-"

"It's nothing like that," the ex-con justified. He took the coffee from his friend's hand and took a sip from it before saying "I'm sure Mr. Kirkland did what he did from stress on the job…" Dark sapphire eyes leered at the silent police officer. "Or maybe he was just that happy to see me~"

Toris really didn't understand that last part, but nonetheless redirected his attention to the crooked cop. "I'll have another person interview Alfred."

As the two of them left the room, leaving the miserable Englishman behind, he heard the American say "Thanks for the coffee, Toris!"

"I'm so sorry it took me so long…if only I came in sooner…"

"It's not your fault,"

"But are you sure you don't want to press charges? You're not hurt are you?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he had his reasons…"

X.X.X.X

Arthur was dismally carrying himself along the hall with not much left to do…his pride heavily wounded. Some asked him why he wasn't interrogating the rest of the company workers, and he curtly answered that the witnesses knew nothing, wasting his time and so he'll let the others do their job. Now with free time on his hands, the chief wandered aimlessly around the department building, pondering over what had happened. Everything was in place and set for his revenge yet…Alfred was able to slip from his grasp again!

_How…how does he keep doing that?_

His question was answered by electronic sounds and buttons being mashed coming from one of the prison cells.

Sure enough, Alfred was in the prison cell farthest back in the building, sitting on the old bed and playing on his PSP.

The policeman found his heart beating faster. The ex-con was the last person he wanted to see, yet his feet kept walking toward the open cell that held the man he despised. Arthur didn't have a plan on him as he entered the prison cell.

Although someone was only a few feet away from him, Alfred paid no attention to the figure, his eyes fixated on the small screen of his handheld console.

It was so awkward, being ignored by the new manager. Why did he even bother coming here? Only when he harshly slammed the gate closed did Alfred pause his game and looked up, a smug look on his face.

"How now brown cow?"

"You were acting before…it was all a set up,"

Alfred guffawed before retorting "Hey, when you know you're at a disadvantage, there's no shame in asking for help,"

"Is Toris an accomplice? How did you persuade him into working for you?"

"What? Accomplice? No, he and I became friends after my release," The blond put down his game next to him, crossing his legs professionally and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "'Know your enemy and know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles'; I knew you were still in the building, but I would have never guessed that it would be you to interrogate me, chief. Either way, I needed someone by my side in case you pulled something like what you just did today,"

"…Bastard…" Arthur glowered, glaring daggers at the geek.

Alfred laughed merrily at the insult. "Trust me, you wouldn't be the first to call me that,"

"Damn you."

"Thank you!"

"You deserve to rot in this cell,"

"Just keep barking like the dog you are," Alfred said icily, staring the other down. He could only stand being insulted for so long. "Because it's obvious you don't understand the situation you're in,"

"…"

Based on the silence, Alfred could assume Arthur knew what he was talking about and smiled maliciously. "That's right. I can easily walk out of this cell, tell Toris I've changed my mind, and sue you." He held up his wrists to show the sandy blond the marks left on him by the handcuffs – evidence of the assault. "It is  _you_  who will end up in this cell and lose his career as a respected cop,"

The room suddenly felt colder to Arthur, green eyes wide with disbelief. The scum was blackmailing him again! Something like fear wormed its way into his system.

"You know, I never wanted the attention," the ex-con suddenly changed subjects. He laid down on the bed and stared at the barren ceiling. "I liked staying under the radar…that is until you guys showed up," he spared the Englishman a glance. "It was hard to pick up the pieces and begin anew. I had a hard time getting a job because of my records that you blemished…Still, life as a regular citizen is not bad at all. It's so…peaceful," the American looked like he had a hard time picking out a word. He then sat upright and pointed at the closed gate, his eyes almost weary as he looked into green orbs. "Please take your leave. I'm tired of being the bad guy."

For some reason, the order stung Arthur. If anyone, he was the one ordering people around! "Why are you here?" He demanded, ignoring the other's request. It wasn't like the ex-con was detained here in this cell or anything like that.

Alfred huffed before looking around the area. "The last time I checked, this is a prison cell, not an interrogation room; I'm not obliged to answer any questions."

"Answer the damn question, Jones!" Arthur growled, frustrated by the ex-con's insubordination.

"Why so serious, officer?" Alfred sounded absolutely enthralled by the other's ruffled appearance. He then cracked his neck to one side. "Let's put a smile on that face~" he giggled.

There was something about those words that sent chills down Arthur's spine. The policeman found himself backed up against the barred gate, even though Alfred made no attempt to approach him and remained on the bed.

_This man…he's…_

Feeling endangered, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the madman.

But ironically, the law wasn't on his side this time. And Alfred knew it.

The ex-con's cold eyes turned into mirthful blue ones as he asked in his sweetest voice "…Do you honestly think killing me will resolve anything?" He stood up and stretched his arms out on either side of him, daring the officer to shoot. "You and I both know it'll be me who'll get the last laugh from this, right?"

No one will believe the cop's ludicrous story of how he was taken by this man a year ago and was only getting revenge. No, in their eyes, an innocent citizen was shot and killed by a corrupted police chief in a prison cell with no reason to be there in the first place.

_I have to shoot! He's a threat…!_

His hand wavered slightly, and Alfred took this as a sign to approach him, taking his time with his hands in his pockets. Before he knew it the blond was right in front of him, smirking.

Even though his pistol was still raised, the cold steel touching the other's chest, Arthur didn't pull the trigger, paralyzed by those calculating eyes.

Alfred waited for the chief's decision before easing himself out of the gun's direction, moving in to coil his right arm around the officer's waist while the other caressed the wrist holding the firearm.

The two held this waltz-like stance for a moment longer before the ex-con whispered into his ear "Let go of the gun."

On command, Arthur's grip slackened and the pistol fell into Alfred's awaiting hand. At the same time, he felt a tug on his waist, his baton confiscated as well.

"Good boy." Once this was done, Alfred removed himself from Arthur and walked back to the bed on the other side of the cell in order to drop off the weapons there. He didn't take chances, however, and emptied the firearm. "Since you have so many questions for me, let's play a little game~" he proposed.

"W-What sort of game…?"

"Why, the nervous game of course!" the American's eyes twinkled devilishly.

"Why would-"

"You want answers, right? But I'm also quite sure you want something else as well…" He trailed off, coming back to the Englishman. "So here's the deal: if you win, I'll do anything you ask; I'll answer all your questions truthfully, or shoot myself in the head if ya want~" He paused, eyeing the man wolfishly. "But if I win, you'll do anything I want."

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur seethed, but remained where he was. His feet simply refused to move.

Never before had he felt so trapped. Their surrounding was sickeningly accurate in portrayal of his situation – the bars to the cell sealed (no less by him). What in the world was he thinking when he did that? He couldn't just leave the blond to his own devices however, for fear that he might go out and tell Toris he wanted to press charges. But at the same time he couldn't afford to stay in the same cell as him.

What a cruel web the man has weaved.

"C'mon officer, humor me." The ex-con was now an arm's length away from him. "Or I might get bored and go tell on you~" He added in a singsong voice.

The police chief bit his bottom lip.

What choice did he have? Of course Alfred could have just gone to report him whenever he pleased, but he wanted the Brit to twist in the wind first. He wanted to see him struggle by dangling a bit of hope in front of his face.

_This fucker and his twisted games…_

"I fucking hate you…" He meant to say it with as much venom as possible, but it came out more like a faint whisper; his throat closing up as he realized just how hopeless the situation was.

He was in a closed prison cell with a very maniacal and very vile man…unarmed…Still, he couldn't show such weakness in the face of this fiend. All he had to do was wait it out, remain calm until the ex-con grew tired and quit.

"You, that Commie, and all the investigators before you who took on my case," Alfred replied simply, unfazed by the words.

Before Arthur could say anything more, the blond was in front of his face, their noses barely touching. "Oh, this is going to be so…exciting," he said in a sultry voice, grinning almost predatorily at him.

And with that, the game has begun.

After gently pushing the police officer back up against the bars of the cell door, the ex-con clapped both hands on the man's rigid shoulders. "Are you nervous?"

"No. Of course not!" He snapped, daring to look straight into those half-lidded eyes.

"That's great! See? This is easy, isn't it?" Alfred smiled at him sweetly as one hand traveled north, fingers ghosting over the side of his neck not covered by his navy dress shirt. "How about now?"

Arthur sucked in breath and pressed himself further against the support behind him, the wrought iron bars digging into his back as he squirmed when he felt the other's fingers travel up and down his throat, brushing across his Adam's apple and under his chin. "…No…"

That grin never subsided from the ex-con's face.

Deciding to step up his game, the blond let the hand not occupied caressing that pale neck wander towards the golden badge pinned on the chief's uniform. He eyed the medal with vague interest before snaking a hand behind the Brit and grabbing him there.

"Ngh!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He closed the small amount of distance between them, pressing a knee between the officer's legs. "Are you nervous?" he whispered hotly into the male's ear, squeezing the mound of flesh in his hand.

"N-No…" He turned his head to the side, trying to avoid those incredulous blue eyes. "Don't be ridiculous…"

"Good…good…" Alfred cooed while lowering his gaze. It would appear as though the officer was unaware of the fact that he was offering him more access to his neck. How could he possibly let this opportunity escape him? Quickly he darted his tongue out and flicked at the pale skin there, relishing in the surprised gasp and shiver it earned him from the other man.

But he didn't stop there, the hand that was stroking his neck coming down to pinch Arthur's right nipple through his uniform. "Nervous?"

Throughout the fondling Arthur had been trying to breathe as soundlessly as possible, causing his chest to rise and fall in the effort. He was losing, that much was obvious…but against his better judgment chose to keep a stiff upper lip. The Englishman didn't trust his voice at the moment and so only shook his head in response.

This was all it took for the ex-con to keep going with his "game".

Taking his time loosening the police chief's tie, fast hands then made quick work of the dress shirt, brushing it off Arthur's shoulders until it bunched up around his elbows.

The sandy blond shuddered at the sensation of his silk black tie making contact with his heated skin, the air in the cell and vigilant eyes chilling him.

Alfred had to chuckle lightly at the chief's flushed face before laying a palm on top of his crotch, kneading it.

"Ah!" Arthur mentally cursed himself for letting the noise slip from his lips in that short instance his brain short-circuited. But with what little composure he had left, remained still. Unfortunately…the simple task was proving to be difficult, seeing as though his hips wanted nothing more than to buck into that playful hand.

_Damn it…_

"Hmhm…seems like your body is as sensitive as ever~" the ex-con teased. It was while he was gazing at the pale chest before him that he licked his lips, asking once again "Are you nervous?"

"…"

There was a heavy silence between the two before an accented voice broke it.

"No."

The moment the word left his mouth Arthur inhaled sharply as a tongue ran along his chest. "H-Hey! This-haa…"

The American was busy tasting the man, rolling the hard nub between his teeth. He was delighted when the sandy blond arched into his mouth.

When he found his voice again Arthur reprimanded "The game is only played with ha-ahh-ands…"

To this Alfred responded simply with "I see…" but continued to stroke the clothed erection. "So…" he added more pressure there.

"Mhn-!"

"Does that make you nervous?"

Arthur didn't know what to do, his mouth hanging hopelessly open as the other observed him with eyes filled with poorly concealed innocence. He couldn't lose now! Not when he had gone this far…

"Hnnn, ah!" He bit his bottom lip too late, the moan already leaving his mouth after denying his anxiety.

"Then there's no problem," The ex-con concluded while his tongue twirled patterns on Arthur's flushed neck and continued downward. "Ya know, last time I didn't get to completely ravish you," he said after licking along his collar bone. He got a surprise when his fingers lightly brushed the right side of his waist, the Englishman squirming against the cell bars. With a smirk he added "But because you're so good and winning this game," slowly, he kneeled and lapped at the waist area. "I can finally find all your sensitive spots~"

The police chief squirmed from the ministrations, his back arching off from the metal bars behind him. He slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent more noise from escaping his throat, and could only watch as the ex-con went lower from his hips down to his groin.

Holding up Arthur's form by his trembling thighs, Alfred took his time unbuttoning the black slacks and pulled the zipper down, one tooth at a time. "Now?" He asked, hooking his thumbs into the man's inner thighs and massaging the muscle there.

"…Huh?" Arthur wished he was dead the moment Alfred looked up at him with a devilish smirk poorly disguised as a patient smile. He had forgotten that they were only playing a perverted game at the moment.

"Are you nervous?"

Arthur bit back a moan as those thumbs playfully rubbed circles at the junction of his legs and groin.

Alfred took his pleasured face as a sign to keep going, eyeing the bulge and licking his lips.

But instead of licking where Arthur thought (or rather hoped) he would, the blond instead grabbed the hand that wasn't on his mouth and ran his tongue along the wrist, catching the chief by surprise.

He didn't understand what the other was implying until he felt a tug around his waist, his handcuffs now in between the ex-con's teeth.

It then struck Arthur like lightning, all the pleasure he was feeling turning into panic as he remembered what happened the last time those cuffs landed in Alfred's hands.

_N-No…not again!_

"No stop! I'm nervous!" Pushing the other man back, he didn't know what he just said until it already left his mouth. "I'm…nervous…"

His body went limp after that, sliding down the gate a bit as Alfred quickly removed himself from the sandy blond.

He had lost the game.

He heard the American cheer as he did the shuffle in front of him, his dress shoes effortlessly gliding across the pavement. By the end of his second spin he turned back to Arthur, who was now blanched in horror.

"Lie on the bed with your legs spread apart."

This wasn't happening…he will absolutely not take orders from this ex-con!

But when Arthur heard the other man approach him, twirling the handcuffs around his index finger, he immediately straightened up from the gate he was leaning on and took a tentative step toward the bed opposite of the one Alfred was first seen sitting on. When he finally got to the foot of the bed, he hesitated in lying down on it, stealing quick glances to the exit and wondering why he didn't escape when he had the chance. Was his mind so cloudy with pleasure that he couldn't even operate cognitively anymore?

"Don't think you can run from your part of the deal~"

Before he could so much as turn around, a hand gently pushed him from behind, causing him to collapse on his stomach onto the bed. Everything happened so quickly that by the time he grunted in protest, he was flipped over and was met with a pair of sapphire eyes, the ex-con already between his legs.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked teasingly, his arms pinning the officer down on the mattress. As he crawled over him to meet his face, the royal purple tie tickled Arthur's bare and flushed skin.

Arthur did not say anything, his eyes screwed shut as he steeled himself for the worst.

What if the ex-con would beat him to a bloody pulp first before fucking him? Or was he kinky and would use the baton like he demonstrated the last time they were in this situation? What if he used the handcuffs again?

The thoughts nearly brought tears to his eyes, and he kept his body tense to prepare for the abuse it would surely endure.

But it never came.

A few seconds passed and all he heard after the blood rushing in his ears subsided was his shirt being ruffled with. When curiosity got the better of him, he cracked open one eye, only to find the geek buttoning up his shirt.

Alfred's smirk turned into a goofy grin as he saw the policeman stare at him in confusion. "The game's over, officer."

"…" The Englishman remained speechless, his mind trying to process the current situation.

"I just wanted you to stay still so that you'll hear me out," Once the American finished redressing the police chief, he got off the sandy blond and swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. He eyed the man lying still next to him as he said "What I really want you to do is move on…forget everything about me."

Arthur, elbows propped up on the old bed, looked at the other, now more confused than ever. "What…?"

"It's obvious based on our 'reunion' that you hate my guts, but I'm asking you to let go…before it eats you all up inside…"

"It's too late for that now, bastard!" the sandy blond snapped, glaring at the other, teeth bared. "How can I possibly do that?"

"I never said this request was going to be easy,"

"God damn it all! Playing me for a fool time and time again…" the Englishman continued to cuss. "A year…it's been a whole fucking year…I waited so long for this moment…I deserve revenge! So why…why do you keep tormenting me?" he snarled at the wide-eyed American. Without realizing it himself, tears of anger and frustration began to run down his cheeks. "No way…There's no way in bloody hell I can let it go-" The policeman was so caught up in his rant that he didn't notice a pair of arms encircling him, pulling him into a warm chest from behind.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said softly against Arthur's right ear, slightly squeezing the other's midsection. He never meant to make the police chief cry, but if he had to be perfectly honest, he felt very satisfied in the knowledge. "It must have been hard for you; I can only imagine the pain you went through," He gently stroked the sandy blond's hair almost lovingly with one hand while the other remained around his stiffened body. "But you're a strong and good person,"

Throughout the gesture, Arthur remained frigid, never expecting such sympathy from the ex-con.

"You've changed for the better since we've last met," he kept going, trying to sooth the Englishman. "With the exception of me, of course, you're treating the criminals with much more humaneness,"

"And how would you know that?" Arthur challenged, gaining control of his emotions again.

"Oh, I just know," the ex-con replied playfully.

"I didn't change for your sake, or because you told me to."

"You're right, it shouldn't be because of me that you've changed your ways; you did so because it was the only right thing to do."

"…" The police officer didn't expect that sort of response.

When he felt the other finally relax in his arms, Alfred loosened his grip on the slighter male, but never actually let go. He then looked over the sandy blond's shoulder, and couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the arousal still present in the Englishman's now-zipped-up slacks. "Why don't I do you a favor," he offered, a hand slowly and silently heading south. "And finish the job?"

"Huh-ah!" Arthur didn't know what the ex-con was referring to until he felt a hand between his legs, rubbing the clothed erection. Still dazed by the pleasure and what was just said to him, the sandy blond simply resorted to silence as his answer.

Silence was the only answer Alfred needed to proceed.

The police chief tried to look collected as the American's hand moved to pull the zipper down on his black slacks once more. Slender fingers then crawled along and played with the hem of his boxers before delving in, stroking the flesh beneath. Arthur let out a startled moan, throwing his head back and resting it against Alfred's shoulder from the sudden movement and generous amount of contact on his cock.

He hated the ex-con for subjecting him to this…but more than anything he hated himself for allowing this to happen. He wasn't even in handcuffs this time, but the results were still the same. The Englishman was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the old bed squeaking as Alfred got up, leaving him with a painful erection.

Ignoring the glare the Englishman was giving him behind his back, Alfred proceeded to walk to the bed on the other side of the cell. "Relax, I just don't want to get these dirty," He said as he removed his black dress shirt and royal purple tie, placing them next to the pistol and baton that were still lying there. "I learned my lesson when you placed your filthy shoe on my slacks, officer," Taking off his glasses next, Alfred came back with only his black suit pants, dress shoes, and expensive metal wristwatch on.

As the American approached him, Arthur took this time to take a closer look at the ex-con. The other's skin was near flawless and tanned to his surprise, breaking the image he held against the other man.

Reading his mind, Alfred smirked as he asked "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but were you expecting something different? Scars, piercings, a scrawny body?" When the other didn't reply as he closed the distance between them, now straddling the policeman, he leaned in to nuzzle his neck. "Here's a tip for you, chief," he whispered teasingly into his ear. "The criminals who are never caught are not the ones who give themselves away by looking the part."

It was then that it struck Arthur how true that phrase was. But before he had time to say anything back at the taller blond, hands were already pulling down on his boxers and slacks, completely removing them and exposing his hard length.

Green eyes met blue only for a moment before the ex-con ventured down to tend to a certain need.

"Wait! Sto-NGH!" Arthur screwed his eyes shut in order to avoid the sight of the other between his legs. But by doing so he could feel more of that hot tongue trailing up his arousal, teasing the slit.

Alfred said nothing as he went further down and lapped a line between his balls before kissing each one. He went further, pressing his tongue against the perineum, feeling it twitch.

Arthur refused to grab onto the geek's hair, clutching the sheets beneath him instead while a hand was slapped across his mouth to prevent voicing his pleasure, but his hips still bucked against his will.

With one of Alfred's hand holding the policeman's hips down, the other lightly danced across his body, making the Englishman arch into his light touches. He then went back up to lap circles along the head of the other's cock with his tongue, tasting the pre-cum dripping from it. Smoldering sapphire eyes continued to observe the sandy blond beneath him, the police chief struggling but failing to keep his moans from being heard, his face flushed and head turning left and right on the pillow. Alfred only unlatched himself from the other's length to take in a few deep breaths before swallowing it again, grazing his teeth along it this time.

"AHH! N-no-! Hng!" In that moment of surprise, he had unclasped his hand from his mouth.

"My, this is easier than the last time," Alfred commented before giving the Englishman a long lick. Slithering beneath the navy police uniform, a hand found a hard nub and pinched it, eliciting a mewl from the other. "How amusing~"

Now a panting mess on the bed, Arthur was too sedated to say or do anything, and so the ex-con used this to his advantage – fingers lightly crawling up his throat, to his chin, and ultimately into the sandy blond's gaping mouth. Too far gone in pleasure, he took the fingers in willingly, coating them with saliva.

The American was thoroughly pleased with the officer's cooperation, kissing him on the neck as a reward when he didn't try to bite the digits. "Good boy, such a good, good boy,"

It took Arthur by surprise when he felt Alfred's finger lightly brush his entrance. He tried his best to suppress a gasp, but it was too late.

The ex-con caught the small noise, teasing the twitching hole more than ever now. "Someone's eager," he said as he pushed the first finger in slowly. The hardly-suppressed moans of pleasure never ceased to amuse him.

"Sh-shut-Mn!" Arthur barely got the word out before a hand went back down to pump his throbbing flesh.

"You've been obsessed with me since that day, haven't you?" Alfred asked, pulling his finger out, only to thrust it back in. When he didn't receive a verbal reply, he continued, whispering lightly into the policeman's ear. "Am I in your dreams when you sleep late at night?" At this he felt Arthur tighten around his finger, causing him to chuckle deep in his throat. "Honestly, obsessing over someone as wicked as me? You have bad taste, chief," He licked the side of the other blond's neck. "It can get you into trouble~"

"Ha…ahhh!" Arthur blushed harder at the words as another finger was added, rubbing against his inner walls. The hand around his cock never stopped stroking and the tongue traveling across his neck and chest did nothing but refrain him from snapping back at the ex-con.

Alfred continued to watch with immense fascination at how the police chief struggled to control himself – which, based on his observations, was very little. "Is it because you're so lonely and desperate that you'll come to a wicked person like me for company?" As he taunted the other with questions he knew Arthur was too prideful to answer, a third finger was added, earning him a groan of pain. Ever so slowly, he stretched the Englishman's entrance until he was able to move all three digits a bit more freely. Pulling them out, he swiftly zipped down his own slacks and aligned himself with the other blond's wet and twitching hole. "I hope you're ready~"

Arthur, only now realizing that the fingers were removed from him, focused his vision on the ex-con above him. He then felt something hot and large rubbing against his entrance. "Well? What are you waiting for-!" He swore, the other just loved to cut him off every time, penetrating him eagerly as soon as he heard the "approval". Nearly biting off his own tongue from the sudden action, he screwed his eyes shut once again to avoid the sultry blue orbs staring above him.

The American too closed his eyes upon entering the slighter male, feeling him swallow his cock into that delicious heat. As he suspected, he was as tight as he last remembered.

"Move." He heard the officer command.

Well now, the ex-con had not expected such cooperation and willingness. The police chief had definitely changed since they've last met…and for the better indeed. "Hmmm~" Alfred purred into his ear, having other plans. Pulling the sandy blond up from his laying position, they switched places, the ex-con lying on his back against the mattress and the police chief straddling his hips. "Go at your own pace," he offered kindly, a hand on the slighter male's hip.

"I-I don't need you to tell me that!" Quicker than he anticipated, Arthur's body moved on its own and he lifted himself up before coming back down, startling the both of them.

"But of course," Alfred managed to say, sitting still and watching the sandy blond bounce on his cock.

It was starting to piss Arthur off…how the American was just lying there, enjoying the view while he did all the work. Yet, despite his efforts, the damned geek was denying him his release.

"More." He emphasized this with a rock of his hips.

"Bark, bark, bark, is that the only trick you know?" A hand left his hip to trace his inner thigh.

Arthur sucked in breath, concentrating on moving instead. "Bastard…"

"It's your choice, chief," the American tried to sound as calm and patient as possible. Although truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to grab those hips and thrust into that tight heat. Still, he knew that if he waited long enough, the reward will be all the sweeter. "Won't you learn a new trick for me?" he rose up on his elbows, smiling at the Englishman.

Arthur absolutely abhorred this man…but did he really have a choice? He tried stroking himself at the same time ride the other's cock, but would soon have to keep his hands splayed on the American's chest for balance. After a few more unsuccessful attempts at bringing himself to completion, he glared daggers at the taller blond. "Please." He gritted out.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you talking to?"

Arthur tried to scowl, but it came off more as a pout. "You! You bloody ex-convict!" He cursed when he felt fingers wrap around his length, squeezing it playfully. He wasn't going to win this game. "Alfred F. Jones! Please, more!" he found himself squealing.

The response he received was immediate.

He felt the blond meet his thrusts halfway, going deeper and harder into him. His thighs burned but he kept going, not wanting to be outdone. His hands practically clawing at the blond's bare chest, Arthur let out an unrestrained moan as his prostate was hit. The police chief didn't know what to do with himself as he erratically impaled himself onto the ex-con's cock in hopes of hitting that spot again.

Luckily for him, Alfred took it upon himself to abuse that bundle of nerves whenever he pushed back into him. At the same time, the American also kept a firm grip on his hip with one hand while the other stroked his arousal in tandem with his thrusts, keeping his mouth busy on the officer's neck.

It wasn't long before Arthur saw white, coming on his own uniform. Alfred soon followed when the Englishman tightened around him even further, releasing deep into the slighter male with one last thrust.

Both were speechless for a time, catching their breaths.

Arthur, who didn't have the strength to hold himself up any longer, collapsed into Alfred's awaiting arms. Upon rising, Alfred ran two fingers along his soiled dress shirt to pick up as much of the cum as possible before bringing it to his lips and licking it off languidly.

"G-Git…"

"I hate to break it to you, but I need to get back to Sasha; she's gettin' lonely," The American thanked Arthur as he hastily lifted himself off, still confused over who Alfred was referring to.

_Sasha? The geek was already taken?_

Casually, the ex-con walked over to the other bed to retrieve his clothes and companion. "There, there, baby, it's okay," he cooed, picking up the handheld gaming device from before.

"…What…?"

_He named his electronics…?_

Arthur remained silent, questioning the bloke's sanity when the mentioned blond spoke up.

"To answer your question from earlier, I'm here because I just wanted a nice and quiet place to be alone with Sasha here before the rest of the interview started. So I asked Ludwig if I could stay in one of these cells, isn't that right, my lovely?~" he nuzzled the PSP.

It may have been because his emerald eyes were still a bit hazy from the afterglow of their sex, or the lighting in the cell, but Arthur could have sworn the game console's monitor flashed for a second in reply to its owner. But it was also at that moment, when his eyes roamed on the American just as he was about to put his black dress shirt back on, that he noticed it.

There, on the geek's right shoulder blade, was a tattoo of a black widow. The oddity of it was that the spider was caught in its own web, drops of blood clinging to the edges of said web.

"What was that about 'playing the part'?" Arthur smirked, slowly dressing himself up as well.

The ex-con instinctively put a hand over the exposed area, checking to see how the other could have seen the mark. Inspecting his fingers, he was able to conclude that the makeup to cover the tattoo smeared off during their little game. Alfred snorted. "I didn't choose to get one," he started, pulling the dress shirt over. "A certain Russian gave this to me after he knocked me out."

Arthur didn't look convinced.

"See? That vulture's trying to stigmatize me even now…" by then Alfred had buttoned up his shirt.

"Why not just remove it?"

"Would you like me to?"

The question threw Arthur off. "I-I don't care if it's removed or not…it doesn't concern me…I don't care for you either," He sputtered defensively, hastening in pulling his slacks on and straightening out his tie and badge. A part of him wanted to know what the tattoo meant, but he wouldn't let the American have the pleasure of sating his curiosity.

The ex-con gave him a knowing smile before saying "As…distasteful as the tattoo may be, it's disrespectful to just remove it…"

"What a load of rubbish."

"And here I thought an old man such as yourself would be able to share my sentiments," Popping a mint he kept in the back pocket of his black slacks, Alfred headed back to the police chief. "I believe these belong to you?" He said lightly, presenting Arthur with the possession he previously stripped him of, the pistol now reloaded.

Quickly snatching the items from the ex-con's hands, Arthur pointed the pistol at the taller blond, turning the safety off. "And what makes you think I won't shoot you here and now?" he challenged, raising the firearm at the smiling ex-con.

The grin only grew wider. "Because 'you're no murderer'," He answered simply, patting the Englishman on the head.

Just when he was about to retort, both policeman and ex-con heard footsteps approaching the cell. Checking himself once more, Arthur lowered the firearm and secured it onto his belt along with his baton.

"Mr. Jones? Are you still in there? It's time to finish up the interview," Ludwig appeared in front of the jail cell. "Remember, we still need to-" the German stopped himself short when he saw the police chief in the cell as well. "Sir-"

"Don't worry about it, dude, Chief Kirkland here was only keeping me company," Alfred chirped in.

"Right…I wanted to personally apologize to him for my earlier actions," Arthur crossed his arms to cover his dirtied uniform.

"I see…" Ludwig stated warily, wondering why the jail cell would be closed as it was. Nevertheless, he opened it up for the business manager. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Jones,"

"Okie dokie!" Alfred jumped up from the old bed. With PSP in hand, he gave the Englishman a wink before following the German out of the cell and into the hallway.

Once again, the police chief was left to his lonesome. Flustered by the fact that he now needed a change of clothes, he decided to also clean the sheets of the bed to "get rid of the evidence". His legs trembled as he stood up (a repercussion of their session), and he began the task at hand. As he approached the head of the bed, he noticed something peeping out from under the pillow – a card with Alfred's name, number, and business address.

Flipping the card over, Arthur found nothing written on the back…no secret message whatsoever. Yet, the officer already knew what the ex-con wanted to say, and he knew exactly what to do with the business card.

* * *

**References and Explanations:**

"How now brown cow?" - a phrase to practice rounded vowel sounds, but can also mean "What's up?" or "What is this?"

"Know your enemy and know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles" - Sun Tzu said this from his book the "Art of War"

"Why so serious?" and "Let's put a smile on that face" - what can I say, I love the Joker from "The Dark Knight" XD Hgn...Alfred as the Joker...

Nervous game - basically a perverted game in which the goal is to make the other person admit that he/she is nervous by touching them (with only hands) on certain parts of their bodies

 **Endnotes:**  Please forgive my insolence and any other errors. Other than that, thank you for reading this and have a nice day/night~


End file.
